Many many flies on the wall
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Pez, Mushroom, Garbage... Bugsto! What the heck is this? Why it's GUNDAM SEED! With a new creative twist! Please R&R.Peace Noodels
1. Pez

Haw haw this was spontaneous please read it and tell me what you think.

- Pez, a furry bench ,and a jail break

Athrun was walking boredly down the halls of the Eternal... at last I think that's what it's called. He was walking and feeling quite bored so he went to eat some food. Athrun liked food, food made him happy. He almost liked food more than Kira GASP! But it was the truth so Kira had a hard time competing with Athruns love for food. So Athrun walked into the cafeteria and sat down on a bench. Then he realized the bench was furry so he stood up and sat somewhere else. Nobody liked sitting on the furry bench. Except Cuzzy, but that's ok cause Cuzzy is a freak. So he sat down and then stood up again to go get some food. He waked over to the food dispenser and realized it was not just a food dispenser but also a PEZ DISPENSER!! Athrun gasped happily and got some Pez's and ate some. The Pez's screamed and screamed as he chewed them up. They screamed with agony and pain. Athrun loved the sound Pez's made when he ate them!! He laughed maniacally and continued to eat them until... A man walked in. He was bald and wore funny swirly earrings. He also wore a striped black and white outfit, greatly resembling a jail outfit.

"HEWOW!" The person said, waving. Athrun stopped chewing on Pez and spat it out.

"What?"

"Hewow!!" The person repeated. He was happy. Athrun looked around. Who was this freak.

"Who are you?" He asked sceptically.

"I iz Goot!" He said happily, jumping up and down clapping his hands together. "I iz Goot!!" He repeated. Athrun raised an eyebrow, why did this guy think he cared that head was good? And good at what? "Yayyyyyyyyyy!" Then he ran away. Athrun looked around, hoping no one had seen him talking to that guy. Luckily no one had so he was happy until...

The chapter ended.

OK PLEASE R&R!! Llama juice!


	2. Mushrooms

**Well then, I'm really bored...**

-----

- Mushrooms

T'was a day just like all the other days. Kira was really bored and I mean really bored. He started chewing his nails, which was a bad habit to get into but he did anywhoo cuz he really was that bored. His nails didn't like it either. So Kira was bored so he decided to do something to keep him un-bored. He walked to the cafeteria where he got some food. The food looked alive tho so he chucked it. Just then Cuzzy walked into the room.

"Why hello there KIRA!" He spazzed, spit flying everywhere.

Kira covered his face, he hated it when Cuzzy talked, he always spat. "Yuck!" He commented, wiping the droplets of spit off of his arm and onto the tablecloth. The tablecloth was insulted so it hit Kira. This made Kira cry. So he ran away, blubbering hysterically.

Cuzzy frowned. "Wow... what's his problem?" Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw a small ape thing. It grinned at him and then bit his leg. "AAAGH!!" Cuzzy screeched (and spat) as he ran around the room screaming bloody murder. For the ape thing had bitten clean through his shin guards and was now chomping on his steel plated protective pants. I told you Cuzzy was a freak... wait did I? Well he is ok? Now you know.

Hearing the screams Mir decided to go find out what the ruckus was. She walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Cuzzy was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. "Weird, I could have sworn I heard someone... oh well." Then she left to go torture the small mushrooms she found yesterday, the mushrooms were terrified and they all screamed when Mir walked into the room. They began to run away but she caught them so all they could do was cry for help as she forced them to drink bleach. Tolle watched as the air filled with agonized screams of the mushrooms.

---

**I think I'm losing my touch, I can't seem to write good stories anymore.**


	3. Garbage

**Ok so now to write**

------

- Garbage

It was that time of year again where evryone was feeling morbid... wait that happens every day... never mind. But it also was Patrik Zala's Birthday so most people were even more morbid than before. Patrik was sauntering around merrily singing 'happy birthday to me!' while patting everybody on the back as he passed. Most people found this odd. Moments later it was time for the annual sacrifice ceremony to begin. Don't ask me why, it just was. So they strung Yzak up on a round wood thing and dropped him into the pit of needels.

"ARRGH!!" He screamed in pain as the needles were all needely. Then they pulled him up again and found he was dead. Everyone went back to their duties except Dearka who was sad to have lost a friend. So he silently 'boohooed' as everyone else went about their work.

Meanwhile

On the Archangel everyone was as bored as bored can get... excpet Kira who was too busy feeling sorry for himself to be bored. And that's the truth. Also on the Versalius was everyone bored... just not as bored. So the world was bored and decided to do nothing about it until...

Mwu decided to empty the trash so the threw it out the window which was odd because Kira was in the trash when he did that so Kira floated about space for many centuries until the Versalius found him and took him in where him and Athrun were reunited and played a game of tiddly winks. Then him and Athrun left and floated about the galaxy until the end of time.

THE END

------------

**Who'se bored? ME!!!**


	4. Texting Bugsto

**No one reads these but what the hell! Oh and this is a true story! lol sort of.**

-----------------

-Texting Bugsto

Kira was staring at his cellphone trying to reply to Athrun's last text message with not much hope. Kira just got his phone and was obviously very technologically impared. ""A... t... h... run!" Kira spelled out loud as he punched in the letters. "Great!" Just then his expression dropped from delighted to utterly horrified. "Bugsto?" Yes, bugsto was the name that now appeared on the screen of his shiny new phone. "Bugsto? BUGSTO? WHAT THE HECK'S A BUGSTO... or... WHO THE HELL IS BUGSTO??" He screeched in annoyance, throwing his phone across the room. Luckily Kira's room had lots of... ahem... pillows and cushions on the walls so the phone just flopped onto the floor looking disgarded and sad. Kira picked up the phone and looked at it apologetically the phone sniffed bitterly but it seemed ok. And then he realized that by throwing the phone he had accidentally pressed 'send' "Uh oh..." Kira was horrified because his letter now said 'Hi, I likey ow new shone! It is bluf. I nips you lots Bugsto. Please text of cack. From Lisa." Because of this Kira began to cry and he fell to his knees and sobbed loudly "No no no!!" Because you see my friends Kira's many years of war took him to where he was now and that is not a good place to be.

Due to Kira's tears a motherly nurse walked into the room and patted him on the back. "There, there honey! Everything will be ok!"

"Bading Bading!" Kira's phone chimed and he picked it up. The reply was this.

"Who the hell are you?"

------------------

**Ya I really liked that with predictive text Athrun's name spelled bugsto so I wanted to tell you all!!!!**


	5. Lycra

**Yep... yet another installment of the fanfic that nobody reads**

- Lycra

It was a lovely sunny day out and Athrun Zala, a person with the name that spans an alphabet in two words was sitting on a chocolate covered bench. He knew there was a problem with what he was doing because the chocolate was evidently melting under his butt and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The problem was that Athrun couldn't stand up because he promised Kira he would meet him there. So he sat on the chocolate bench until a familiar purple eyed, brown haired, skinny, girly, boy walked over to him and smiled.

"So... Athrun!" He grinned cheekily and watched his uncomfortable friend. "What do you think of the bench?"

Athrun cursed under his breath Kira had told him to wait there on purpose! The stupid bench was melting and he was sitting on it! How... yuck! "You suck!" Athrun said.

"Yeah well you smell!" Kira shot back.

"Well you smell like feet!"

"You smell like a Chinese fish market!"

"You smell like Tar-tar!"

"You smell like toes!"

"You smell like Indian camel meat!"

"You smell like extinct duck feet!"

"You smell like... stuff."

"HAH!" Kira Ha'ed triumphantly and pointed the accusing finger at his friend. The accusing finger smiled and grinned and then opened it's mouth and said:

"Grufurannah is a combination of potato flakes, dried Soya beans, cow juice, and melon cubes! You heat it in the oven at 350 degrees ferenheight for 15 minutes and it tastes delightful!"

Kira smiled "It's true!"

Athrun knew it was true but because he was sitting on a chocolate bench he disagreed. The stupid bench was getting on his nerves for every 4 minutes it would silently sing 'It's a Small World'. Oh how he hated that song.. oh how he loathed it so... It simply disgusted him, so in his disgust he stood up and attempted to walk away. Unfortunately Athrun found that chocolate had leaked down his legs and on to the ground and soon after dried. Athrun scrunched up his face in disgust and to his utter horror his face just kept scrunching... and scrunching... and scrunching until all that was left were two buggy green eyes and his ears that had ended up where his cheeks would normally go, but it didn't stop there. Athrun shriveled up like a new pair of jeans in the wash and so, he shrunk two sizes.

Kira stared and then started digging in his bag. He 'ah-hah'ed triumphantly and pulled his hand out of his man purse, which was pretty. In is hand he held a crumpled receipt. "Oh good!" he exclaimed. "Now I can return it." the 'it' in question gurgled unhappily and shook fiercely. Kira frowned. "Oh you know that won't change anything now I'm not giving you a choice." Kira then proceeded to scoop up the now size XXS Athrun and bundle him into a neon pink La Senza bag. Kira slung the bag over his shoulder and slid to the store.

"You shouldn't have washed it." the sales clerk scolded. "They're made with lycra and lycra shrinks you know."

Athrun peeped loudly from inside the bag.

"Oh but I didn't wash it!" protested Kira.

"Really?" replied the sales clerk named Herby.

"Really!" he continued. "I got chocolate on it and-"

"Chocolate? Oh well that would explain it" Herby smiggled. "They shrink from that to. It's some sort of chemical reaction..."

Kira's mouth formed a little 'O' shape. "I see..." he said. "So can I get an exchange?"

The clerk nodded and gestured to the shelves of assorted Athruns. "Take your pick."

Kira frowned. There was a brown Athrun, there was a green one, there was a pink one, and there was an alien one. Kira didn't like any of them and he turned back to the clerk "I like this one though..."

The clerk frowned and looked at the shrunken Athrun. It meeped and stared angrily at him. "You could always keep using it until it stretches back out..." He suggested.

Kira nodded happily "Ok!" He then skipped out of the store, as merrily as ever! One his way home he continued to talk to Athrun and talked and talked and talked. When he got home he dumped the XXS Athrun onto the table and smiled. The only problem was that Athrun was not there. Kira blinked separately and stared "Where'd he go?"

It turns out Athrun was eaten by a monstrous watermelon flea.

THE END

-------------

**... Ishy helped me write this one... oh my... well it's true, Lycra does shrink... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
